Owarinai Yume
by quartz cuboid
Summary: [Takari] A fangirl magnet cum famous basketball player. A ordinary girl in High School. Both in love with the other. But, a rabid fangirl is out to stop them, no matter what it takes. Will they overcome the many obstacles and be together? [CHAPTER 7 UP]
1. Personal Thoughts

Kibou no Tenshi Yeah, I decided to start a new fic because the other one was too crappy and I couldn't really think of anything. This is about my doujinshi, Owarinai Yume.  If you know it, then this should be a little summary of the story for you, I guess. But it's very different from the doujinshi. The fanfic is still the same in plot, though. Some parts change. If you don't know it, go read my doujinshi at my homepage. Now, do your stuff, Iori!

Iori Digimon does not belong to Kibou no Tenshi. And will never be because she will change the whole plot and oh yeah, Patamon is a tub of lard. Trust me.

Kibou no Tenshi * sweatdrops * Oh yeah, forgive me if the story is crappy. Please. It's Hikari's POV in this chapter, btw. Everyone is 17, expect for the rest of the originals and Iori, who is 15. Go figure their ages yourself. I'm too lazy to type them down. Oh yeah, they are all in High School, except for the originals. Enjoy!

Personal Thoughts 

'Ring Ring!'

Ah, the start of another day! Always being teased by my friends and always hanging out with them. Miyako, Daisuke, Ken with the exception of Him. Why did he have to go to France? I feel so…so…Ah, I don't know how I feel! Now where is Onii-chan? 

'Hey, Hikari, breakfast!' 

Now THAT voice solved my question. Why is he up so early? And cooking breakfast for me? Knowing my brother, by this time he would still be in bed, snoring away. Always late for school, my older brother, Taichi, sometimes drives me mad by sneaking behind me and teasing me non-stop. Still, I love him because I know he loves me too, but the problem is, he doesn't let any boy he doesn't know get near me. A bit TOO overprotective, I must say. He's in Tokyo University, and he always takes the Bullet Train. Considering how he got into Tokyo U is a mystery to me. He just popped in the house and said, 'Guess who got into Tokyo U!' Anyway, my goal is to get into Tokyo University too.

'Hey, nii-chan, why are up so early? I thought your policy was to always sleep late, no matter rain or shine?' 

'Ha ha, very funny. Any way, Oto-san and Oka-san are going away for a while to Singapore for a holiday, that's why I'm cooking breakfast.'

'Oh.' There's my parents, loving and kind. I have a pretty average family with my mom always cooking some gross recipe for dinner. Not that I mean to discriminate against her cooking, but it really tastes awful. That might be a reason why Taichi always goes out and eat with his friends. 'Hey, nii-chan, is it edible?' 'It's edible. Just eat and keep quiet.'

After eating, I went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Boy, Taichi's home-cooked food is better than Yamato-kun's! Surprising, 'cause Yamato cooks pretty well. Probably nii-chan took cooking classes secretly from Sora-san. Yamato and Sora are officially a couple now. Taichi always keeps a smile on his face and never really said anything about this, but I know he's greatly disappointed and upset. I looked at myself in the mirror. Chocolate brown hair with ruby eyes. A small nose and small mouth. Tall for my age, with a slim body. Many people told me to get a good look at myself, because they keep saying I'm beautiful. So what? Can beauty get you love? Love…Takeru………ARGH! Why do I keep thinking about Takeru when I think of love? Better shake it off my head. 

'Hey, are you done? Or are you stuck in the toilet bowl?' Just this time to get a snide remark from Taichi. 'No, I am not and please keep that rubbish to yourself.'

(OK, from here let's jump to when she goes to school.)

'Bye, Onii-chan!' ' Bye and don't eat everyone's food! ' 'ONII-CHAN! Geez…' Too bad that can missed hitting him by a bit. Brothers can be freaking irritating, you know. And he knows perfectly well I don't eat so much. Average, just average. But I never really gain weight. I guess I'm that sort. (Let's skip to in school. When I write, I really write.) 

'Hey Hikari-chan!' There's one of my best friends, Inoue Miyako. She's been my friend since I was 11. She's a nice girl, but sometimes she pokes around too much in other's businesses. 'Hi Miyako-chan.' 'What's the matter? Feeling heartbroken that your little Takeru-kun's gone away?' See what I mean? My friends are always teasing me. ' For your information, no.' 'Are you sure? 'What do mean whether I am sure? Of course I am sure!' But, of course, I'm lying though my teeth I guess. I miss him. A lot. Hey, don't get mistaken, I miss him as how I miss a friend. A friend, ok? Again, I am somewhat confused about my feelings towards Takeru. I NEED A COUNSELLER! ' Ring Ring!' There's the bell. Better focus my attention on studies. 

~ End of Chapter 1-Personal Thoughts~

Kibou no Tenshi Boy, I wrote a bit too much. 

Daisuke What do you mean too MUCH? There's nothing about me at all!

Kibou no Tenshi There is. At the very first part.

Daisuke Even Miyako has more appearances on me!

Miyako Blame it on your luck.

Kibou no Tenshi Ok, I promise there will be more appearances for you.

Daisuke That's better. 

Kibou no Tenshi Anyway, don't bother Daisuke, he's just making a scene. Please review! And thanks for reviewing if you did! Ja ne!


	2. To Like Him or not to Like Him?

Kibou no Tenshi Hi everyone!

Daisuke EVERYONE ACKNOWLEGDE MY EXISTENCE! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Kibou no Tenshi … Anyway, today Iori's sick, so there will be a stand-in for him.

Daisuke Why is he sick? Second time on the job and he's sick?

Kibou no Tenshi He saw brushing your teeth only in your underwear accidentally. You're the cause for his sickness.

Daisuke Is he implying I don't' have the FIGURE? I don't have the MUSCLES? I don't have the CUTENESS?

Kibou no Tenshi You CUTE? You MUSCLAR?  You with the FIGURE? *  Starts laughing insanely *

Daisuke FINE! Don't acknowledge my CUTENESS! 

Random person Here's the stand-in for Hida Iori.

Kibou no Tenshi * stops laughing * Meet the stand-in, CODY VERSION 1.0! 

Cody Version 1.0 *beep * Hello. My name is Cody. I am the very first of the Cody series.

Daisuke Wait, is IT meant to be a robot clone of Iori? 

Kibou no Tenshi Yep. They named it Cody because Iori version 1.0 sounds weird. Now, do your stuff, Cody version 1.0!

Cody version 1.0 Digimon does not belong to Kibou no Tenshi and will never be. May the real Iori get well. All the teachers and Ryukku belongs to her.

Kibou no Tenshi Oh yeah, I forgot to add in that Miyako is 18. On with the story! Just pretend that Miyako is something like preparing to enter entrance exams, that's why she's in school having extra tuition. On with the story!

To like Him or not to Like Him? 

  (During Recess)                

  Hikari's P.O.V

' Hikari-chan, I'm sorry but I can't have lunch with you today. I have to stay back and help Aoyama sensei.' Great. I'm alone today. 'That's okay, Miyako-chan. I don't mind.' Sigh. Sometimes it's lonely to eat alone. I need to talk to someone that I can trust about my problem with Takeru and no one is here for me. Well, I'll eat and write my diary under the Sakura trees, I guess. That's my thinking spot, I guess. Sometimes I need to think and I will find myself walking there automatically. Anyway, it's a great place, filled with trees and greenery and silence too. The bento Taichi made for me was pretty good. Vegetables, brown _denbu, _chicken and one _onigiri._ And he gave me a generous heap full of rice. What does he take me for? Someone who eats non-stop? Well, he wants me to grow fat, I guess. Anyway, it's time to tuck in. Wow, I'm really impressed now. The food is delicious! I'll ask Taichi where did he take lessons for cooking. I think I'll read some of the former diary entries I wrote. Hey, I should really try and take Takeru away all for myself. I promised myself THAT!? I don't remember writing that. Wait a minute… *memories flash back to a fortnight ago * 

_Taichi: Hey, Hikari, lend me one of your books for a while, please?_

_Hikari: No problem, nii-chan. Which one do you want?_

_Taichi: Ah…I'll return you the book later! Thanks!_

_Hikari: What did he take?_

* memories flash back to now *

Oh, he took my diary, read all my entries and wrote that down. ARGH! I'm gonna castrate him later when I get home! No wonder he told me to be careful of eating all of others food in the morning! When I was 13 and at a little picnic with Takeru, I ate up Takeru's watermelon, thinking that it was mine. Afterwards, he noticed that his melon was missing and asked whether I had seen it. I was pretty embarrassed to know the truth and apologized profusely. Luckily, he forgave me and told me to control my appetite. He's such a nice soul, that guy. I'm thinking of him again. There are just too many things in life that reminds me of Takeru. I just can't stop thinking about him. I do pray for his safety every night. Now, where's my pencil, I need to write in my diary now. 

_Wednesday                                                               20th March 2008_      

_Dear diary, _

_Nothing much has changed. Daisuke is still as bossy as ever, Miyako is pretty busy, Iori is studying hard, Ken is thinking of a way to get rid of fangirls, and Takeru… he's not back yet. I wonder why do I think so much of him. I thought we were just friends? Or are we more than friends? Argh, I'm so confused!_ _If you can see what I'm writing now, Takeru, which you of course couldn't see, I just hope you're safe in France…and healthy too. Enough talking now. Bye!_

Hikari 

How did this photo get into my diary? Well, it looks like it's taken in 2002, when I was 11. Wow, I sure looked like a child at that time. Hey, Takeru is in it, too. He looks like he's really happy, but inside that heart of his, I know he can't forget that moment that left him scarred—when Patamon was reduced to a digiegg again. It also made him a totally different person on the inside. It made him full with sorrow, depress, sadness and hatred for evil. He can't hide the truth from me. I know he still can't get over it now. He needs someone precious to comfort him, to make him feel alive, to make that smile on his face genuine. How I wish I were that person to do s—Why am I thinking all this? To him, I'm nothing but his best friend, his pal, and his treasured friend. I should consider myself lucky to be able to be his friend already. But I still can't figure something out—what did he mean at that time when I was depressed about being weak and he said that he really cared for me? Did he mean as a friend? When I said I really cared for him too, those words just flew out of my mouth without thinking. I was pretty freaked after that too. I was talking to myself at home:'' What did I mean when I said that to Takeru? As a friend or a loved one?'' Taichi always pops in at the wrong time. He told me not to talk to myself or people will think I am a retard. I just told him to shut up and get out. There's the bell. I better rush or I'm in trouble. 

Daisuke's P.O.V 

Whoa, I haven't seen Hikari during lunch. I wonder where she ran off too. I was looking for someone to talk to. Oh, it's English now. WHAT!? Until the end of school!? Oh man, this is gonna suck like hell…I rather have Kimura sensei take over her, that Mackenzie sensei. Her English lessons are pure difficult and boring. I mean, she's from England, and they only speak English there, and she flares up once we tell her we don't know something or we can't understand. Anyway, no use grumbling. Now, where's my textbook? Ah, there it is. Hey, isn't this the photo I took with everyone when I was 15? Why is it in my textbook? Wow, I sure look cool. When I see this, it reminds me of what Takeru said to me right after taking this photo… * flashback *

_Takeru: Hey Daisuke-kun, I need to talk to you for a while in private. _

_Daisuke: What's so important? Okay, let's go to somewhere quiet._

_* _They go off to someplace quiet_ *_

_Daisuke: Okay, shoot. _

_Takeru: It might be greedy to ask you this question, but the problem is whether you can do it. _

_Daisuke: I'll try my best to help you in any way, buddy!_

_Takeru: Good. Let me put this in another way. Okay, there's a cup of water with some ice. If I ask you to take the ice out to make the water warmer, is it okay? _

_Daisuke: ... I don't get what mean, Takaishi._

_Takeru: Forgive me for putting this so bluntly, but if I ask you to give up on Hikari-chan, is it okay?_

_Daisuke: What!?…That's a bit too sudden for me to decide. After all, I really like her._

_Takeru: Daisuke-kun, let me tell you a secret, okay? Don't tell anyone, please._

_Daisuke: I promise._

_Takeru: When we were 11, you were always jealous of me because I was always with Hikari-chan, right? Actually, I liked Hikari-chan from the very first time I met her. I still love her and I will never love anyone else. She doesn't know that I love her, because I decided not to tell her until the time is right. So I think the time is right now. Could you please give me a chance to confess to her? _

_Daisuke: ……Wakkateru__. All right, I will give her up. But could you promise me one thing?_

_Takeru: What is it? _

_Daisuke: Promise me that you will take good care of Hikari-chan and will confess to her._

_Takeru: I surely will. Thank you very much, Daisuke-kun.You're a good man and a very precious friend to me. _

_Daisuke: …No problem. Anything for my buddy… _

 * Flashback ends * 

Too bad, Takaishi. Your grandpa got seriously ill and you, Takaishi-san and Yamato-kun had to go over to France. Your father stayed behind because he feared that your grandpa would have a fit when he sees him. I will always leave this chance for you, Takaishi. Treasure it. ' MOTOMIYA-KUN!' What the- 'Yes, Mackenzie sensei?' ' What is the meaning of the word 'Love'?' Love…Hikari…I still like Hikari, even if I gave her up to someone else…' Sensei, love is such a broad word that I can explain it in many ways.' ' Just give me a way.' Oh crap, I thought that excuse would work.  ' Love could mean the tight bond between a male and a female, sensei. ' Hope she buys this. I don't want to think about anything that has to do with love. It reminds me of Hikari. I just can't escape from the tight grasp of love, I can't escape from the truth anymore. I have to stay there and watch her being in the embrace of someone else, knowing that I can't get her, no matter how hard I tried. I can never dream of betraying my friend.    'Motomiya-kun, that was a good explanation about love. Now sit down and don't let me catch you daydreaming again.' Phew. That was close. What I am today, what I accomplished so far, I should really thank him… My friend, my tutor and my ex-rival in love, Takaishi Takeru. 

 (Note: I'm going to change format of the way I write. Thoughts of a character will be with a squiggle at the front, like this: ~blahblahblah. It's a bit longwinded of me to use P.O.V. But I will use P.O.Vs sometimes.)

Hikari glanced at the clock. 

~2.55pm. Just a bit more… and I'll be able to get out of this boring class…

'Now, endless means…'

~2.57pm….

'For a never ending time, a everlasting period…'

~10 seconds left…

'Do you understand?' 'YES!!!' (Everyone in the class)

~5..4..3..2..1..Zero!

'Class dismissed.'

'Hey Hikari-chan!'Daisuke called out.

 'Huh? Oh Hi, Daisuke-kun.' ~Just this time to ruin my revision of what we learned.

' Going home? Let's chat on the way to the lockers.'

'Okay, Daisuke-kun.'

'…Remember that time when I challenged Takeru-kun to a basketball match?' 

~Great, just when I'm trying to forget about Takeru, Daisuke-kun must talk about it. 

'Yes, and Takeru-kun beat you!' ~ Yes, act happy over this, Hikari.

'Wait a minute. I need to go to the washroom.' Hikari walked over to the girl's washroom only to find some girls stuck at the doorway of the toilet.' Forget it.'

Daisuke looked at the locker. 

~Now the combination code is 135791102…

He turned the knob. 

Silence.

The door didn't open. ~ Now why must they make this lockers so hard to open?

He entered the code again and turned the knob. The locker door didn't swing open. ~ The school really ought to get new lockers. These are ancient.

He starts kicking the door and punching it.

'Umm..Daisuke-kun? ' He stops and turns around. 'That's my locker you're ruining.' 

Daisuke's whole face turned red. ~ Damnit, why must I do stupid things in front of girls? 

"Bye!" "Bye!" ~ Another day has passed. I must remember to castrate Taichi when I get home. 

~ Hey, is that a figure running?

A dark figure, coming towards Hikari real fast. 

~It is , I guess.

Coming closer and closer…

~ That looks like a girl….ouch!

And ran right into Hikari.

'Ouch…this is worse than that time I fell down at the park and grazed myself.' Hikari stood up, limping a little. 

'Ouch…That hurts…now I'm in for it.' The another girl flinched when she touched the wound on her knee. 

'Hey, I'll help you wash your knee, okay? Anyway, what's your name? I'm Yagami Hikari.'

'Kurotani Ryukku. Nice to meet you.' The girl answered slowly, as if she was examining Hikari thoroughly.

'Hey thanks, Yagami-san.' ~ Why am I thanking her? I don't need anyone's help!

'No need for formality. Just Hikari will do.'

'You know what? I'm a big fan of Takaishi Takeru, that basketball player.' Ryukku rubbed her knee and cleansed it with water. 

'What? A fan…of…of…Takaishi Takeru?' ~Whoop-pe-do. I didn't know Takeru had fans. 

Ryukku said nothing and continued cleansing her knee with water.

Crystal clear water flowing down.

~(Hikari)Takeru…

Kibou no Tenshi That's all! And please review! Thanks! I know this was rather weird, because I couldn't think of anything to describe them and so forth. I'll think of new ways. Ja!

Daisuke BOW TO ME O ALL YOU VERMI--- MMMMPH!

Kibou no Tenshi * ties a tight knot to the cloth she gagged Daisuke with * Ja again! 

          


	3. Paris, France

Kibou no Tenshi Hi everybody! I know my fic is like, messy, but I don't know how to explain it to all of you. Just continue reading and if you think I need to improve on some aspects, please review and tell me. I will try to improve by your suggestions. 

Daisuke MMPH!!! * Tries to get the gag off but to no avail * 

Iori Kibou no Tenshi does not own Digimon and never will. And somebody get me prune juice! I'm alright now and it's time to celebrate!

Kibou no Tenshi And I will replace the squiggle format with a dash for thoughts from now on. Author's notes are in brackets.  Prune juice all around!

Paris, France 

(This takes place in Paris.)  

He squirmed in his seat. 5 minutes passed. 10 minutes passed.  And she still wasn't here. He and the 8-year-old him were complete opposites now. The tall, handsome blonde had many fangirls, mostly in Japan. His babyish face turned into a mature, serious face, one that you could tell that he was a happy-go-lucky guy. His height stretched out to 1.79m, because of all the basketball practices. His eyes were coloured with turquoise blue, deep with emotion and feelings. Any one could just get lost in his eyes. He had a muscular chest, but not like those chests those weight lifters had. [You know what I'm trying to hit at?] Wherever he went, everyone would point at him and whisper while rabid fangirls would just try to glomp him. Takaishi Takeru, the basketball champ, Takaishi Takeru, the cute blonde, Takaishi Takeru, the one who always scored 'A's in everything, he was Takeru. That name just sent people full of praises, fangirls full of energy to catch him, teachers full of good comments. He was the new Takeru. [No, he's not a clone.]

-Good thing no one here recognizes me. By this time, if I were in Japan, I would be running away from those fangirls. She's so late…wonder if anything happened to her.

" Hey, that cool guy there looks like Takaishi Takeru!" the whiny, excited sound of a fangirl's voice pierced his thoughts. 

-Oops. Spoke too soon. 

"AAH! It IS! "And off he went, with a crowd of fangirls trailing him, following his every move. 

-Damn. They're fast. Next time I'll master Shinmeryuu before going anywhere. [Shinmeryuu is the set of sword moves Motoko from Love Hina uses. It's pretty powerful, and very useful. ]  

Panting, Takeru ran to the nearest crowd he could find, where he could hide himself. He squeezed in, trying to fake himself so that the fangirls would mistake him for someone else. But no matter where he went, there was still a glimpse of them. 

-Sometimes I wonder whether Athletics is the most popular sport in all schools. Can someone come out and turn me into someone else?

"Calling all women! Undergarments selling at 1 franc each! Come and get it!" Takeru froze. He had been in a crowd of people who were buying bra and panties and so on. [Franc is the currency in France, I think.] 

-Weird, lots of men are crowding the store too. Do they need panties or bra? I don't want to be mistaken as a pervert. I'd better get out of here.

Crawling out quietly, Takeru crept away stealthily, hoping that the fangirls would not notice him. He stared in the front, not knowing where to go. Behind him was the undergarment shop. In front were the streets of Paris. To his left, the mall. To his right, a bus station. He looked behind him just in case they found out, but to his surprise they were buying everything they could find in the store. -…Should I say I'm surprised or freaked out? " Takeru-kun! At last I found you!" A voice nearby rang out. He turned around, half-expecting that it was Her, half-expecting that it was just an annoying fangirl. There she was, standing straight and looking pissed, was Catherine. [Catherine is that pretty girl with Floramon. You know, that blonde? ] " Oh Takeru-kun, where have you been?" -Damn her to come so late and ask me where I had been. She's late. In no time, the duo were sitting in a café, placing their orders on what to eat. -I really wonder sometimes, am I too commercialized? I didn't know that my popularity stretched all the way to France. How many fangirls of me are there in this world?  " Takeru-kun? What would you like?"- Just this time to break my thoughts. " I have no preference. Order whatever to like, then." When this sentence was finished, the corners of Catherine's mouth turned up, forming a cheeky grin. "If you say so," her long fingers stretched to the menu and pointed to a few dishes. -Wonder what's her problem at times. She's always kidding around with me. Slouching in the comfortable seat, Takeru looked at the scenery outside. People of different shapes and sizes, walked past. Children begging their parents to buy them candy or toys. To his surprise, he saw a Japanese manga shop across the road. [Manga is a comic drawn by mostly Japanese artists. CLAMP, which is made up of 4 girls, (Igarashi Satsuki, Ohkawa Nanase, Nekoi Mick & Apapa Mokona) has beautiful art and a good plotline. I LOVE THEM!!!] -Hmm… you wouldn't expect a manga store to be here. I'll pop in and see whether they have any good stuff. Suddenly, he saw the fangirls carrying lots of underwear going past the window. He felt a sense of fright and ducked under the table. -Argh, why must they pass here of all places? I never can never seem to escape.   "Takeru-kun? What are you doing?" He turned up to see a kind face directly above him, staring straight into his eyes. - Pure blue eyes. Blue as the ocean. Blue as Taichi's shirt when he was 11. Taichi…Hikari… What the!? What am I thinking? She'll never like me…for what I did…going to France and leaving her, alone. Throwing her into the big world alone. And I told Daisuke all that to make him give up on Hikari. Was it in a moment of haste that I did that? Or was I being greedy, just wanting Hikari for myself… He raised his head from under the table and bolted up, feeling embarrassed.  -Hikari, if I had a chance, I would say this… I love you.  " Votre ordre est ici!" the sharp voice with a heavy French accent of the plump waitress rang out. Slowly, the dishes were served and the waitress smiled, showing all her front teeth. Catherine smiled back and paid her. Takeru looked at the dishes and froze. "What the…ESCARGOT?!!!" 

Kibou no Tenshi Cool, I'm finally done.

Daisuke * Finally finds a scissors and cuts the gag off * WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!!! HOW COULD YOU PUT **MY **HIKARI WITH TAKERU?!!!!

Kibou no Tenshi Lalala…what are you saying…lalala…HEY! I thought you gave Hikari up?

Daisuke That was only in the story, I'm not giving up on Hikari-chan! * Starts drooling * 

Kibou no Tenshi Oi, watch it! You're drooling all over the new carpet! That's it! Daisuke est laid!!! 

Daisuke Huh? What does that mean? 

Kibou no Tenshi * Pays no attention to him * Anyway…the French phrase in this chapter meant: Your order is here! And please review! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Bye!

Daisuke What did that mean? 

Kibou no Tenshi Just SHUT UP and come here!!! 


	4. Kioku no Ame

Kibou no Tenshi Hehehe… Daisuke still doesn't know what I was implying the other time…

*Just then, an enraged Daisuke stomps in. *

Enraged Daisuke I found out the meaning of 'Daisuke est laid'. It meant 'Daisuke was ugly' RIGHT?!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!

Kibou no Tenshi It's a fact. A well-known one, to be more exact. (Please don't kill me, all you Daisuke lovers! This is only a joke, ok?)

Enraged Daisuke WHAT?!!!! I AM good-looking! My mum tells me so…

Kibou no Tenshi How can you believe whatever your mum says? Anyway, I didn't know why, but in the last chapter the last paragraph was not supposed to be SO long, I separated it but it still came out like that. Sad…did all of you have a hard time reading it? If so, I'm sorry. And now, Iori, do your thi…OW!!!

Enraged Daisuke * Has a kendo stick in hand * This is for calling me ugly! Now, tell me the truth, am I ugly?

* Suddenly, a random character from another anime pops in *

Ferio! From Magic Knight Rayearth Very. Now just SHUT UP AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!!!!!! 

Daisuke * In awe * Ooohh… you're so handsome! Tell me what are your beauty tricks please! * Takes out notepad * 

Ferio What the… it's natural, boy. Now MAY I GO BACK AND SLEEP?!!!

* Amidst all this chaos  * Iori Kibou no Tenshi does not own Ferio or Enraged Daisuke. They all belong to CLAMP and TOEI animation. Remember that! Oh, and including all these characters in the fic except for Ryukku and the teachers!

(And to Chole-laroo, for chapter 3, I decided to edit the chapter. So probably you were reading when I was editing it. The problem is stated above. I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience!) 

Kioku no Ame -Confusion-

[In that café with Catherine, Takeru's thoughts (mostly)]

A plate of something weird, with oil oozing from its sides, was in front of him. Takeru took a fork and poked at it. It felt squishy, mushy, whatever it felt like. "Do I really have to eat it?" He felt like vomiting. Escargot was not one of his favourite foods. "Yes, Takeru-kun. You've never tried it before, right? And oh, I also ordered Chicken cordon Bleu. You like it right? And there is some French dessert. You like sweet stuff, I'm sure. " Catherine smiled at him warmly. [Chicken cordon Bleu is chicken stuffed with cheese and ham/bacon, sprinkled with a layer of bread crumbs. It's tasty if you know the right way to cook it.] 

 -Oh please, how do you know? Why? Why must you try so much to pry into my heart to know what I like and hate, or have never tried before? Well, you don't have a need to. I know what I like, hate and love. Why are there feelings in this world? Happiness. Anger. Sadness. Fright. What is their purpose? I…I don't know. Why am I thinking like that? Why? Can someone help me? What I thought about just now… was it true? I can't understand myself. How would others truly understand me and help me? 

"Takeru-kun? Takeru-kun? What's wrong? You okay? You seem angry." 

-Again. Her voice pokes through my thoughts. Better respond or she'll think I'm dead. Do I hate her? Or like her? Why do I think so negatively about her? But, just stop…just stop…

"Takeru-kun…? What do you mean by that? What do you want me to stop?" her face showing anxiety. Worried. Worn out. 

Takeru clenched his fists tightly, his messy blonde hair covering his eyes, his straight, white teeth fitted with each other, showing anger. A weird feeling came over him. Full of spite, but yet feeling loved too. – Just stop…stop pretending that you know me all over! You don't!

"Just stop…stop pretending that you know me all over! You never did or will!" Takeru banged on the table, grabbed his windbreaker and ran out of the rather empty café, leaving Catherine alone. [A windbreaker is a kind of jacket that keeps the cold and rain out. Again, which jacket doesn't?]

" Takeru-kun! Takeru-kun! Wait! But why…" She plopped back into the chair, letting her thoughts flow freely. " Why…why does everything turn out like this?" [It's Catherine's thoughts, btw.]

-I just wanted to care for him…was I wrong in doing that? But yes, I also had greedy intentions. I wanted him to love me back, and in public, I always tended to walk close to him…to make people think that I'm his girlfriend and the reporters might chance upon me and Takeru, snap a picture, and put it in the times as the headlines, "Famous basketball player Takaishi has a French girlfriend!!! See inside for more details." And all the magazines might do so too. " Cute basketball player Takaishi Takeru has French lass as girlfriend!" And it might spread around here and Takeru might have no choice but to pretend that I'm his girlfriend. But things did not turn out so. Is this retribution? I love him, but in my wildest dreams will he love me. Why…did he say that? "Just stop…stop pretending that you know me all over! You never did or will!" I wanted him to fall for me, that's why I was always giving him what he liked and recording the things in my brain that he liked. But I didn't know that I was actually forcing him to like me… He'll resent me… for what I did… Sorry Yamato-kun…

Raindrops pattered softy on the frosted glass window, leaving trails of clear water and a pretty blonde behind, her yellow hair tied in a ponytail up to the nape of her slender neck, her clear blue eyes showing no expression, blank and cold, void of emotion, letting the tears flow down her smooth cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Back to Takeru.HO HO!] [If you want to you could play Every Little Thing's KIWOKU here. It's kind of fitting.]

He ran. Ran as fast as he could. His messy blonde hair turning damp and wet, his face pricked with tiny raindrops with each step he took. His blue and white windbreaker cascading behind him, he ran. In no exact direction. Nothing in his mind.

-Nothing, nothing, nothing. Nani mo. Rien. That is the way of a life with no troubles, no problems, no hope, and no love. A human void of everything…that is horrible. Where am I going? What is my dream? What do I truly seek for? Which path do I follow? Nevertheless, I will continue. Continue on with life no matter what happens. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[To the hotel room where Takeru and Yamato stays, Yamato's cue.]

"Yeah, I guess…how is Sora? Fine in her fashion designing school?…Oh, I see. How's your little sister? Fine? Not thinking about Takeru? …Yeah, how would you know anyway? Ok, see you soon. Bye." Yamato put down the phone gingerly, and took out the phone card. 

-Yep, everyone's fine, everything's fine, those slacks of band members are fine…anyway, where's Takeru? At least there's peace in France. 

Suddenly, a crowd of fangirls burst out from the toilet [French fangirls, to be more precise] and screamed,'"AHHH! C'est Ishida Yamato des Teenage Wolves! Nous vous aimons! Yamato froze. 

- Me and my big mouth. One thing to do-RUN!!!!!!

And so he went, literally galloping away from those French fangirls. When it looked like he was about to escape, as usual, suddenly, the leader of the "Yama-fangirls pack in France" muttered something to the rest, and they nodded. Yamato turned, to see only his rabid fangirl "pack in France" standing there, with a pink glow around them. 

-Looks like they're charging up for something. Hmm…this is NOT GOOD!

"Unissons notre puissance et la glorifions en tant que fangirls fidèles à Yamato pour former l'attaque la plus puissante... ''

Yamato swiped out his translator and furiously translated all of it swiftly. " Something about uniting their power to form some attack…this is too unreal!!!" Yamato cried out. He started to grope the nearest wall to him to hope that it would protect him from the attack. Too sad, there were no walls. 

-…NO!!!!!! 

"YAMA-CHAN…"

He made a silent prayer, hoping that someone would protect him. 

"SUPERBE…"

-Is my doom going to come like this? There is no place to run at ALL!!!

"GLOM…OW!!!!!!"

"Take care, Sora, Takeru, Taichi, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Koushiro, Jyou, Mi…huh?" Yamato looked up and to his surprise, saw Gabumon sitting on the heap of fangirls. 

" I'm hungry…FOOD! I NEED FOOD!" Gabumon looked faint. 

-Oh yeah, I forgot to leave food for Gabumon on the table…DAMN! I forgot about Patamon's food too!

"Yamato…I need FOOD! YOU GOT F-O-O-D-!?" Gabumon's eyes were bloodshot, holding on to Yamato's legs. 

"Ah…" he turned seeing the hotel recipient, the staff, the gift shop owners, everyone staring at him. 

" What's the problem?" a fat, burly man squeezed his way through the heap of fangirls.

-Shit. It's the manager of the hotel.

Yamato grabbed Gabumon, covered its mouth shut and ran back to his hotel room. 

Shutting the door behind him, he sighed. "That was a close call…" "FOOD! NEED FOOD!" Gabumon was rolling on Takeru's neat bed, messing it up. 

Yamato sweatdrops, takes a tin of cheese biscuits and tosses it on the bed. Without hesitation, Gabumon opens the tin and puts his head inside, munching up the biscuits. 

-I swear, I never going to eat from that tin of biscuits or forget Gabumon's feeding time again. Takeru…he hasn't came back since morning. I wonder if anything has happened? It's raining heavily too. Did he bring an umbrella? 

"Patamon, did Takeru bring an umbrella when he went out this morn…Patamon!" Yamato covered the whole house for it.

- Where is that bat-pig?

"Help…HELP!!!" a muffled voice came from somewhere. 

- Wait, it seemed more like two muffled voices. Those voices seem familiar… aha!

He ran to Takeru's bed and found Gabumon sitting there, with the biscuit tin over its head. " Help! I got the tin stuck on my head! I can't get it off!" Gabumon's voice rang out." Who asked you to eat like a pig? Now I'm stuck too!" another voice rang out. "Patamon!? How on earth…" Yamato held on to the tin and pulled. Pulled with all his might. But he could not take it off. "Ya..Yama..to…I'm…be..ing…suf..fo…fo..cated…by..t.. this…fa..t…pig…" In came Patamon's voice. "Speak for yourself, fat bat-pig-mutant-hybrid!" Gabumon spat out. "I need extra help…" Yamato tugged at Gabumon's legs. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Let's go back to Takeru, who is STILL running.] [Well, you could play Nakashima Mika's Yuki no Hana here, if you have it.]

 Takeru ran. Past buildings, monuments, parks, cars, roads. 

-Wherever my footsteps lead me, I will go, regardless of anything. Funny. This reminds me of what I did when I was young.

[Flashback to 4 years old, in the park with his parents]

Young Takeru: Wee! Let's play, nii-chan!

Young Yamato: * Who was rolling in the grass * Okay!

Their parents just smile and walk with their kids. 

Young Yamato: At the end of 10 counts I will come and catch you!

Young Takeru: Okay! 

Young Yamato: One…

Young Takeru runs off, continues running. He runs and runs, not knowing where he is going at all. Past the fountain, the swing, the road, the convenience stall. Step by step, pace by pace, he ran and ran.

-Hee! Nii-chan will never know where am I now!

His legs automatically pulling him to another area, his body followed. Until it was evening, his tiny legs slowed its pace, and then finally stopped. Panting, he looked at his surroundings. He was behind a bush, in unfamiliar areas.

-Where am I? Oh never mind, at least I ran away from nii-chan!

Young Yamato: Takeru! Takeru! If you're there, respond! [If he's gone and lost, it will be my entire fault! Oh god, let him be all right!]

[Oh no! Nii-chan is here! Better run!] Takeru stealthily crept away from behind the bush. 

Yamato and Takeru's parents: Takeru! Takeru! Where are you?

-Huh? When did mom and dad start playing too? Never mind. The more the merrier!

Yamato was getting anxious. Suddenly, he thought he saw a figure crawling from the bush behind him. He ran to the bush, his heart pounding rapidly. When he was near the figure, it turned its head up and Yamato saw that it was Takeru! Relived, Yamato wanted to pick him up and hug him, but Takeru ran away and shouted," You and mom and dad are never going to catch me! Hee hee!" 

Yamato looked freaked, but recovered quickly and swiftly, he ran after Takeru, who was laughing as he ran. Since Yamato had longer legs than Takeru, he easily caught up with him and grabbed him immediately. Takeru will still squirming about in his arms, but soon, he was tired from running and fell asleep. 

[Flashback ends]

-And I didn't know everything after that, but I remembered that mom and dad hugged me tightly and mom cried. Boy, what a simple life I had. No worries at all. It's all different now. But come to think of it, I was pretty lame at that time too. * sweatdrops * Probably I should…I should…apologize to Catherine. It was mean to just run away like that. 

Suddenly, his long legs slowed down, his pace uneven. Straining himself a bit more, he finally stopped and kneeled down to let his legs rest. He looked up and saw that he was near an empty phone booth, which was near the hotel he stayed in. He stood up slowly, and his long-distance call phone card dropped out.

-Is this…a coincidence or something that is fated? Hey, something else dropped out too. 

He picked it up. It was a picture of Hikari and him. 

-Hikari…am I doing the correct thing if I call her? No, she'll be upset about what I did to her…ignore her when I was about to go to France…not replying any of her calls…flying to France not accepting her goodbyes… I am a mean guy. But I should still try…even if she may not accept me…

He walked over to the phone booth, hesitating for a few seconds. Then he slowly and deliberately he walked in and slotted the phone card in the phone. He dialed Hikari's number. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At the Yagami's, in Japan.]

" Hikari, it's been about a week since oto-san and oka-san have gone to Singapore. Did they call you or any sorts?" Taichi inquired, without taking his eyes off the television. Hikari sat next to her brother, cuddling Meko in her arms, feeling the smoothness of a well-groomed cat. ." No they didn't. They're probably having a good time at Singapore. Since when were you SO concerned? Who was the one who said it'll be great if oto-san and oka-san went for a long, long time and come back a few months later?" she asked, with a smirk on her face. 

"Cut it out. I'm not in the mood for a fight." Taichi said, throwing chips into his mouth. "By the way, Yamato called…" Taichi started, but was cut off by a irritated Hikari, who exclaimed," Why didn't you let me talk to him?" "…A few hours ago when you were out shopping with Miyako-san." Taichi added, staring at her. " Oh…(I wanted to ask how was Takeru and whether he was eating properly…)" Hikari frowned. 

Taichi shouted," I heard that!!! I heard what you were whispering to yourself about!!! You wanted to ask Yamato whether Takeru was fine right? I KNEW IT!!!" Hikari blushed bright red and covered Taichi's mouth. "Don't shout! Just…just don't tell anyone, ok?" Taichi smirked. 

" It depends whether you can keep my big mouth shut. Ha ha. Hikari loves T-" His voice was cut off by the sudden ringing of the phone.

-Phew. Just in time. 

"I'll get it!" Hikari practically ran to the phone and avoided crashing into an antique vase. Taichi sighed and turned back to the television.

Suddenly, she stopped. –Why do I feel so…so…nervous? It's just a phone call from probably Miyako who is going to rant about the rude saleslady who served us.

Hikari reached out her lean arm for the phone. She had a mysterious feeling in her. Taichi, who heard that the phone was still ringing, turned to Hikari. She was standing there, like a statue, not moving. "What's wrong, Hikari?" Taichi stood up and went over to his little sister. "Oh no, nothing wrong," Hikari snapped out of her trance. The ringing sound of the telephone was going on, continuously. Finally, she picked it up and said," H…Hello?" 

"Hikari-chan…?"A familiar voice came from the other end of the phone.

Hikari took a little time to recompose herself and said in surprise and nervousness," TAKERU?!!!"

Kibou no Tenshi Yep, I will recommend music at times. 

Ferio That pesky brat has been on me. I think I would hit him with the back of my sword.

Daisuke WHAT ARE YOUR BEAUTY SECRETS?!!!!!!!!!

Iori Meditate…

Kibou no Tenshi… anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and please review! Bye! Kibou no Tenshi, Signing off.

~Ja…I'm sleepy…

* You can hear screams in the background *

Iori Ah, just another day in Kibou no Tenshi's world… filled with madness and chaos…now I must MEDITATE!!!


	5. Phone Call

Kibou no Tenshi Lalala…I don't own anything in this fanfic except for random unknown characters…lalala…

Daisuke…

Phone Call 

[If you don't know what I'm talking about, go read the previous chapter.]

Hikari reached out her lean arm for the phone. She had a mysterious feeling in her. Taichi, who heard that the phone was still ringing, turned to Hikari. She was standing there, like a statue, not moving. "What's wrong, Hikari?" Taichi stood up and went over to his little sister. "Oh no, nothing wrong," Hikari snapped out of her trance. The ringing sound of the telephone was going on, continuously. Finally, she picked it up and said," H…Hello?" 

"Hikari-chan…?"A familiar voice came from the other end of the phone.

Hikari took a little time to recompose herself and said in surprise and nervousness," TAKERU?!!!"

[Hikari's thoughts. I'm quite tired, so don't mind if this is not a good chapter. It was never anyway.]

-Oh my god! Why did he call! I'm not ready to answer the phone! I didn't even expect a call from him! At any rate, why am I feeling so nervous…Ah, who cares! What should I do?

"Hikari-chan, HELLO? ARE YOU THERE?" Takeru's voice rang through the earpiece.

Hikari snapped out of her thoughts and quickly answered." Yes, I'm here. Sorry." Her voice came out, trembling and insecure, holding on to the phone tightly.

"Hey, are you ok? You sound like you're crying."

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Hikari managed to compose herself in time and she leaned back, still trembling. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and all Takeru heard was Taichi screaming in the background. [Cliché… happens all the time…]

"Hikari, are you REALLY okay?" he asked, anxiously and with a hint of care in his voice. 

"DAMN! THAT WAS THE ANTIQUE VASE THAT OKA-SAN LOVED!!! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Taichi screamed, quite ballistic. "Darn…anyway, let's-OUCH!"

Hikari forced herself up painfully. Lots of screams and whacks were heard from the other earpiece. Takeru felt the pain as he heard each whack. [No, Taichi's not a child abuser…] Finally, the other end of the line rang out a voice. " Haha…I'm fine…very fine…" Hikari faked a laugh, in fact, her laugh sounded ironic. "What happened?" Takeru asked, quite curious of the whacks from the other line. "Oh, nii-chan was just trying to kill a cockroach. He's scared of cockroaches and he grabbed the newspaper and started whacking everywhere not until I sprayed insecticide on the cockroach. You should have seen his expression. It was so funny,"

Hikari forgot her nervousness and started talking without shivers. 

"But I heard you say ouch…did you hurt yourself?" Takeru inquired of the ruby-eyed girl over the phone. 

"Oh, I cut myself accidentally. Quite careless of me, I guess." She ended the sentence with a ringing laugh, a laugh merry enough to make a sad person feel gay and revitalized. Suddenly she felt her heart beating fast. REALLY fast. 

-Why…why do all our conversations turn to my heart beating real fast, leaving me breathless, and when he says "Bye", I really feel like saying," Wait, don't go!" I really feel like talking to him again and again, having a never-ending conversation, hearing his clear, deep, mature voice all the time? Am I in love? Wait. Never again, Hikari. Never think of that word which causes people to indulge in fantasies. Never ever. 

"Hikari? Are you there?" A voice broke up her thoughts, leaving them shattered, flying around in her mind. 

"Yes, I'm here. Well…when are you going to come back?" –Not again. I'm asking him that question for the 1000th time! [Haha] Just stop asking, Hikari, or he'll think you are a wretch, a busybody, a slut who throws herself at people. 

"I dunno. Seriously. How…how is everyone?"[Takeru]- Why can't I tell her? That I know what I really want? Or I THINK I know what I really want? I want to find the person only for me. I really want to. I can't bear the thought anymore. I keep thinking that she's the only person for me. She's for EVERYONE, Takeru, EVERYONE!!! 

"They're all fine. Well, I guess that's means-"

"Wait Hikari! I've got something to say."

"Hmm? Spit it out."

Takeru's thoughts raced, his mouth opening, yet no sound came out. He felt like his heart could burst.- Just saying these three words-I love you takes a lot of effort after all. 

" Well, I…I…I…I …want to know whether your cat is alright." – Damn. I just can't…bring myself to say that.

"She's fine. Very."-Why didn't he pop that question? Say "I love you"? Wait, you damned slut, Hikari, don't think of that! He'll never love you, he'll never…He's well-known while you're a tiny dot in the world…how can you ask for the impossible?

"Well, bye." Regret flowed through his emotions after that accursed word was said.

"Bye." Hikari put down the receiver, looking quite shaken. –It's a dull day after all… The television boomed out loudly and the sound of Taichi sweeping the pieces and muttering was noisy, but the girl's heart was serene and quiet, yet filled with an unexplainable feeling.

Kibou no Tenshi This is really short…anyway, please review! And do you think I don't even include Ryukku at all? (See chapter 2) Give me your opinion!

Daisuke It's obvious, dear girl…

 Iori MEDITATE!!!


	6. I'm going to Japan!

Kibou no Tenshi Like I said, I only own random unknown characters and CHOCOLATE!!! Ah, the sinful food that leads me to temptation!

Iori Kendo rocks. 

I'm going back to Japan?!

Takeru's thoughts raced, his mouth opening, yet no sound came out. He felt like his heart could burst. - Just saying these three words-I love you takes a lot of effort after all. 

" Well, I…I…I…I …want to know whether your cat is alright." – Damn. I just can't…bring myself to say that.

"She's fine. Very."-Why didn't he pop that question? Say "I love you"? Wait, you damned slut, Hikari, don't think of that! He'll never love you, he'll never…He's well known while you're a tiny dot in the world…how can you ask for the impossible?

"Well, bye." Regret flowed through his emotions after that accursed word was said.

"Bye." Hikari put down the receiver, looking quite shaken. –It's a dull day after all… The television boomed out loudly and the sound of Taichi sweeping the pieces and muttering was noisy, but the girl's heart was serene and quiet, yet filled with an unexplainable feeling.

[Blahblahblah France Blah Paris Blahblahblah Takeru]

Takeru put down the phone, with a feeling of great regret. Sighing, he took the phone card out of the public phone and put the phone card and the photo back into his wallet.

–Why…why can't I tell her? WHY? Anyway, I'd better go back to the hotel. Nii-chan must be getting annoyed. 

Slouching a little, Takeru walked back to the hotel, drenched thoroughly and freezing cold. As he went into the hotel, the first thing he saw was utter chaos. Old women running around, screaming their guts out, the hotel recipient looking shocked and drained, collapsing on the floor, bursting into frantic tears, the fangirls delighted and excited, all oohing and aahing and asking the crying recipient which room some random star was in, the staff pouring wine and offering it to the guests and random people, who were ranting in fluent French. Everyone was doing something, even the fat toilet cleaner, who was not in his usual corner slacking about and receiving complaints that the toilets on ground floor were stuck. Takeru finally found the manager and asked," What exactly happened?" The manager, looking rather confused, replied," I seriously don't know. First, there was this blonde punk lugging some fat misshapen blue thing with him up to his room and now, all the people need Danish and a glass of wine! What IS the problem?" 

Takeru's thoughts now: one word-Yamato. 

Ignoring the rest of the manager's speech, he ran to his room immediately. 

[Moments later…if you want to know the exact time, 10 minutes 27 seconds later…]

"Gabumon, you really are a- HARUMPH- fat pig!" Takeru yanked out a frustrated and sore Gabumon from the tin. "Well, I need the nutrients to grow," Gabumon rubbed his legs hurtfully. "Mind taking your hand off my leg, Yamato? I know it's sexy and all, but you don't need to do that." Yamato took his hand off disgustedly and went to get ointment. Patamon fluttered out of the tin, looking quite squashed. "TA-KE-RU! Please tell Gabumon to lose some weight! He is overly rounded and FAT!" Takeru sighed and brushed Patamon's coat of fur. "Oh, acting like a little angel now, I see? What kind of words were you using inside the tin?" Gabumon sneered.

"#@$%&*&." 

"What IS #@$%&*&?" Takeru frowned, taking the ointment from Yamato and rubbing it over Gabumon's sore spots.

"Just #@$%&*&." Patamon replied, flapping its wings vigorously. Takeru stared at Patamon while Gabumon seemed to be trying to pounce at Patamon and bite him. The sullen Yamato suddenly perked up. " Takeru! You're drenched! OH MY GOODNESS! Why didn't you bring an umbrella with you?" Yamato ran around, getting jackets and blankets and hot water bottles and throwing them over Takeru. "NII-CHAN! For goodness sake, it's not that serious." Takeru flung a woolen sweatshirt that said " I AM GABUMON HEAR ME ROAR" onto the bed. "Hey wait, what was that?" Takeru's hand extended for the sweatshirt. Making a long jump which would have beat the world record, Gabumon grabbed it and said," My mommy gave me this. It's SACRED!" Yamato wanted to say something, but decided to ignore the blue, rather plump, or should he say overly plump, dog look-alike. 

"Oh yeah, Takeru." Yamato gave Patamon a good rubdown.

"What?" The blonde recapped the ointment.

"I called Taichi just now." Yamato could see the blonde freeze in his steps. He must have not wanted to be reminded about Hikari. Ignoring this, Yamato continued," Well, I was chatting to him about things at home. Everything's fine, the people are fine, the animals are fine, and nobody is having PM- "Takeru cut him short rather rudely, saying," I know. I was speaking to Hikari-chan just now." Yamato raised an eyebrow, but composed himself from squealing like a rabid fangirl and continued," Well? What did she say then?"

"She asked when I was coming back." Takeru stuffed the ointment into the drawer, ignoring Gabumon's pleas for more ointment. Yamato's whole body shook with mere excitement (even the nose hairs) and looked like he was to burst out any moment. Takeru just glared and plopped on the bed. Like a little child, full of energy and curiosity, ran over to Takeru and burst out," Takeru, look, don't you have a real brain?" Takeru just looked at him, confused. Yamato's eyes widened and excused himself to the toilet. 

"I could swear I heard the hallelujah chorus around here…" Takeru pondered and stared at the toilet, which was making weird noises that sounded like happy weeping and "Why is my brother so dense". After a while, Yamato came out of the toilet, looking quite hyped up. Grabbing Takeru's arms and shaking them quite ecstatically, almost violently, he literally shrieked," TAKERU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!"

 The poor little blonde shook his head, evidently quite pissed off at his elder brother. "Dear Lord…" Yamato exclaimed, and fell. Takeru quickly bent down, of course, to help Yamato up. But Yamato instantly shot up and spoke in rapid speed," Takeru, do you know that means nine out of ten, no, ten out of ten chances are that that girl likes you? Hikari likes you, Takeru! She likes you! I don't care what it is, but we're going back to Japan RIGHT NOW! And you had better confess to her!" Takeru mouth opened, shocked. Breathless. Wh…What? Hikari liked him?

- No. That could never be. It could never be true. She would never like me. After what I had done…* Flashback *

[In Odaiba Airport, when Takeru was flying off to France. You can play Ayu's "Forgiveness" here. IT'S SO SWEET! * hugs Ayupan *]

Hikari: Takeru, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were going to France? WHY?

Takeru: * Coldly * Do I need to tell you everything? Anyway, I 'm going to depart soon. Take care. 

Hikari: No, Takeru, you were never like that. Please say that this is not you. Please.

Tears were forming at her eyes. Her eyelashes were moist with drops of tears, her ruby eyes glittering in the light of the airport. Takeru wanted to hug her, to embrace her, to feel her slim body leaning against him. But his muscles wouldn't move. His jaw wouldn't go up and move." No, he thought. What will she think of me?" He ignored the tears falling from the girl he loved, his steps going "thud" on the hard, marbled floor. All that he had when he boarded was a stabbed heart and his undestroyed pride and ego. What was that? What was that compared to love and a hug? Shattered remains in his heart. Shattered remains of Hikari in his heart. Tears. A broken heart that needed mending. Hikari. She would never forgive him. Ask for forgiveness? And his sin of ignorance and pride would be forgiven? [Really, I couldn't resist] No way. Never.  * Flashback ends *

Blonde sat there blankly, lost in time. Not bothering. Not bothering about Yamato's hurried babbling in French to the airport, Gabumon lugging suitcases out, Patamon folding clothing. [You have to image that…its paws should be able to do that…] Suddenly, amidst all the rush, blue, deep blue eyes met a photo. A photo with ruby eyes. Ruby eyes that seemed to say," Why don't you come back? I can forgive, if the injury isn't there."

–No, the injury's there. 

"But you're the exception, Takeru. You've never done anything hurting to me. You're my best friend! Of course I'll forgive you!" Blue eyes seemed to be mesmerized by ruby eyes. Suddenly, he whispered,

"I'll confess to you, Hikari, even if it means my life. You've given me too many chances. And I promise." 

Kibou no Tenshi Forgiveness is breathtaking. I mean, the song. * Digs out chocolates by the name of PUCCA WUCCA * Happy Chinese New Year to everyone out there in Singapore and other parts of the world!

Daisuke Need…NEED PUCCA WUCCA CHOCOLATE! MINE!!! * Tries to grab chocolates * 

Kibou no Tenshi NO!!! * Starts bashing up Daisuke who retaliates * 

Random Man to cover up gory scenes Think of tranquility…the wind blowing into your hair…caressing your head…

* Screaming is heard and a lot of kicks and punches are heard  *

Iori I will be Kibou no Tenshi's representative. Good bye and please review. And may the force be with you. * Holds neon kendo stick *


	7. Endless Dreams llConfessionll

Kibou no Tenshi After much thought, we decided to sack Daisuke because he wasn't a very good entertainer and was a waste of money.

Daisuke LIAR!!! It's only because I got the PUCCA WUCCA chocolate that you want to sack me right? UNFAIR! INJUST!

Kibou no Tenshi * glares at Daisuke * Anyway, let's invite the new entertainer and ignore Daisuke please! Let's welcome…* Drum Roll *

Random character from…Card Captor Sakura! Oi, you people take SOOO LONG to introduce people! The name's Kero-chan! CHOCOLATE! *Grabs chocolate right out of Daisuke's hands * 

Daisuke * Looking quite oblivious * Huh?

Kero-chan [It's just plain insulting to call him Kero] Kibou no Tenshi does not own ANYTHING AT ALL! ANYTHING! She doesn't own the Digimon cast and me! But she owns things not from Digimon! And she gets 40 bucks a week! Daisuke will never own chocolate with ME around! NYHAHAHAHA!

Kibou no Tenshi What the… By the way, Thank you all those for reviewing! Especially Miaow227 and ssjlavenderkid! Thanks very much!!! And if you have got any fanart for this fic, you can send it to:nakurumoon_2001@hotmail.com. Thanks!

Endless Dreams-Confession 

Blonde sat there blankly, lost in time. Not bothering. Not bothering about Yamato's hurried babbling in French to the airport, Gabumon lugging suitcases out, Patamon folding clothing. Suddenly, amidst all the rush, blue, deep blue eyes met a photo. A photo with ruby eyes. Ruby eyes that seemed to say," Why don't you come back? I can forgive, if the injury isn't there."

–No, the injury's there. 

"But you're the exception, Takeru. You've never done anything hurting to me. You're my best friend! Of course I'll forgive you!" Blue eyes seemed to be mesmerized by ruby eyes. Suddenly, he whispered,

"I'll confess to you, Hikari, even if it means my life. You've given me too many chances. And I promise."

[Takeru/Yamato in airport, waiting for departure.]

"Will the passengers of SQ129 go to the airplane now? Will the passengers of SQ129 go to the airplane now? This is the LAST CALL!" the angry sound pierced through Yamato's ears. " Argh...why do they have to be so loud?" Dragging the luggage, he stopped right in front of Takeru and sighed. The younger blonde was busy adjusting something, with his back turned to his brother. Curiosity overwhelmed Yamato but being tired and worn out by the heavy luggage (and his fans), he ignored this and grabbed a bottle of water. "Come on…keep quiet already! Oof!"

 Yamato glanced behind and saw a claw sticking out from Takeru's waist area. Walking over to his little brother, he turned his head when he saw the big, FAT, blue, stubborn and overly-pissed dog-wolf squirming and trying to pry out of Takeru's hands. Takeru was literally punching it to get it in the bag, but it kept kicking the bag and managed to escape each time." JUST GET IN! It's only a short ride!!!" he exclaimed rather hotly. "Never will I betray my stomach and squeeze all my stomach muscles into fats! NEVER!!!" Gabumon patted his round stomach fondly. Yamato composed himself and said to Gabumon quickly, of course with a few gasps," Gabumon, if you're a good little doggie, I'll give you hot dogs on the plane and I might even give you some coke to drink! Okay? But, only if you go into the bag, then will you be a good little doggie." Gabumon grinned. "Ya keep your promise?" Yamato was almost choking on his laughter now. " I promise" and a long time of uncontrollable laughter was all that was heard from Yamato. 

"AHH!!! ISHIDA YAMATO IS HERE!!!" And again sadly, laughter cut short by the fangirls, he took off, with a group of fangirls trailing him. 

Takeru stared at Gabumon, then his brother, and sighed. Suddenly, an unexpected tap on the shoulder. The hand felt warm, somewhat vigour was pouring into his body. [Dirty sounding…I don't understand why too…] He turned. A friendly smile and the shining blue eyes were directly in front of him. "Catherine?" his right sneaker automatically shifted itself one step behind. The French lass flashed him a sweet smile, and exclaimed," Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you up or anything." The male blonde shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. "I'm…I'm sorry for what I had said…I don't mean it." Takeru tested the words of apology out and silently prayed. 

-I've offended too many people already. I can't afford to lose a good friend like her.

"It's okay, Takeru-kun." The strongly-French accented voice replied, in her fluent Japanese, giving Takeru a sense of relief. "Oh, thanks for forgiving me, Catherine. I'm really sorry." Catching Yamato, he said," Hey bro, Catherine is here. Say Hi." A panting Yamato gasped," Hi. OH SHIT!" Wrenching himself out of Takeru's arms, and ran, as usual, with a trail of fangirls following him. Catherine giggled, and smiled warmly. Takeru just sweatdropped. "Anyway, I'm bored. Chat with me?" Takeru yawned. Excitement flowed through Catherine's body.

-Does this means he's trying to tighten our bounds? Probably he really fell for me after all!

"Sure I will. I came to see you off anyway." She sat down on a bench, trying to give Takeru a hint. Being the dense boy, he just ignored this and sat next to her. Disappointment was screeching in her heart, but she asked, rather normally," Why are you going back to Japan?" Takeru looked into the window, staring at the clouds, and a light tinge of crimson red showed on his tan face. " Because I want to chase my…my…dream. To make the endless dream I've been dreaming about come true. To make the impossible happen." Catherine stared at him. Sparkling pools of blue that made her heart beat fast. A sharp nose and nice lips and messy blond hair, which made every girl swoon and moon over him. The famous basketball player playing for Japan, achieving success each time he played, his personal fan club, which had over 4\5 fans in the world, his muscular, tanned body obviously shown of the spanking white shirt he was wearing, his long, fine legs covered by denim jeans. 

-Since he is trying to fulfill his dream, I will fulfill mine. I confess, I liked him, no loved him for a long time. My endless dream…

"Takeru? Can I tell you about my dream? My endless dream…" Takeru looked at her. She melted in his sudden gaze.

-Oh…those eyes…no. I must resist them. I must tell him. [My…T_T …]

"I loved someone for a long time. And I fell for him the first time I saw him. He was nice and courteous. And rather cute. He was tall, and popular. And I never had any crushes as long as this one. But soon I realized it was not a crush. It was love. And I missed him deeply. Want me to describe him?" 

Silence. And a nod. 

"He is blonde, tall and handsome. He has blue, stunning eyes, a sharp nose, and a nice mouth. He is a basketball player, very well known. " She stopped. He cringed. "He always had Lady luck on his side, always winning every game he played, earning his fame and reputation. He has loads of fangirls, but I know him. And I'm always proud of that fact. He has a perfect figure, and is described as hot by the fangirls. His name is…" 

"Don't say it!" Takeru stood up, looking seriously at her. Stony eyes. Blue eyes didn't soften the stone.

Catherine stood up, along with him. Looking at him. Her mouth opened. And closed. 

"Takaishi Takeru." 

Kibou no Tenshi Haha…cliffhanger! Anyway, I don't get 40 bucks a week. Even if it is, I spend it all on Digimon and CDs at Heeren. T_T

Daisuke Seriously, what happened? 

Kero-chan Mmph…delicious!

Kibou no Tenshi And we're hiring you again, Daisuke.

Daisuke Is it because the ratings dropped because of it?

Kibou no Tenshi No. He demands a lot of pay. Please review! Thanks if you did! And bye! 


End file.
